nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Carter
Battle is a reoccuring character in NMDFanfictionMon Season 2. She's also Carter's general appearance in Nitrome Must Die 2 and a main character in Testangles. Appearance In Season One NMDFFM, Battle has five (or six) pieces of spiked hair on her head. To keep them up, she wears a head tie that is shaped like an uppercase C at the end of it. Since she doesn't have a symbol, her headband is the object that mimics her emotion. Unlike Carter/Curly/Safety/Extreme/Darker/WAC/CART-R/Kimerauca, Battle has markings on her face that are meant to resemble war paint. She wears a brown jacket with turquoise fluff at its sleeves and its neck. She wears a white shirt underneath along with a gold necklace. She's wearing light blue pants with turquoise fluff at its legs. In Season 2 (AFTER Free at Last), Battle gets combed-down hair and a new black bandana; both of her eyes are visible. She sports a pink jacket with an orange collar and sleeves. There's a piece of gold dangling from the collar and below that is Battle's symbol (a smiley wearing a black bandana). Her pants have become slightly darker in color with the fluff no longer being turquoise. Her Mega Evolution is a reflection of her Season one appearance. She has fluff around her neck, shoulders, arms, and legs. She's wearing a red jacket with a red gem in the middle. She has fiery red hair out of the way of her face tied with a ripped red headband that looks like it's smiling. She has yellow pants and smaller headbands on her pants fluff. Her eyes are red with two x's replacing the pupil. Both eyes have black lines around them further signifying her fire motif. Her DoCK appearance is the same as her NMDFFM Season 1 appearance except she has two wings that are red, orange, and yellow coming out of her back. She also has the same appearance in Testangles. Appearances in NMDFanfictionMon Battle first appears in Season 1 Episode 8. She (who was a he at the time) appears when Carter is attacked by Enda. Appearances in Christmas Comic Battle first appears in the end of Act 2. She insists that the holiday season and insists that it should be spiced up followed by her trademark laugh. In Act 3, she calls Bennet a wussy but also shows concern for the Christmas Spirit. For once, she actually has a plan. Port and Dek question her, and she responds with "It's do or die!!!!". She and a few others bust open the doors to Nitrome towers. A worker sees them, but Battle says that everyone should wait until he gets close enough. Klemen uses this to his advantage and trips the worker with his armpit vines. Battle insists that everyone go on without her. In Act 6, she's standing next to the remains of Nitrome Towers. Appearances in Testangles Battle first appears in Waking Up. She gets annoyed by a Mercenary, hugged by Safety, angered by Dr. Nastidious, and thinks of a plan to escape from the ominous facility. She appears in the next episode Escape. She gets annoyed by Safety's actions. Though she is angered through most of the episode, she seems calm by the end of it since she's going back to sleep. She appears in First Test, but isn't in the episode until the mercenaries messed around with her and the other sleeping polygonal protagonists (which was a bad idea). Battle and her best friend Storm work together and successfully beat up the mercenaries. It was easy for them to do since none of the mercenaries had their guns with them. When Mysterious Man leaves her and the others alone for a while, she tries to escape, but the only route is rigged. Later on, she and the others take a test and go through it completely unscathed. Despite her cocky demeanor, Battle knows that the situations she and her allies are getting plunged into will become dangerouser. Curly goes on to tell her that dangerouser isn't a word but she shrugs it off. In Minesweeper, she and her siblings are assumed to be dead after the Giant Orange Mines explode. She becomes skeptical about what Safety says but when Extreme relieves her of her disbelief, she becomes eager to find out what her power is. Since everyone feels that Mysterious Man thinks they're dead, Battle cheers that they have a better chance of escaping now. However, UPC cuts in and says that Mysterious Man needs to be taken care of since he's certifiably insane. She sighs because she knows he's right. She makes a plan to capture Mysterious Man, and Safety compliments her for it (which causes her to blush). Afterwards, she and everyone else falls asleep. Appearances in Defenders of Cloud Kingdom Battle debuted in the Season 2 Premiere A Lemony Experience! as Carter's sister. Carter throws a party for her and she meets Carter's friends. Battle appears in the next episode Blobby Business where she participates in a volleyball game and tries to help catch the Teleporter Blob. Battle plays a larger role in the next episode Stolen Opportunity where she helps everybuddy get their stolen posessions back. She also gets a huge role in Feeling Invisible, where she feels ignored by Carter and Bennet until she speaks up. She becomes fast friends with Extreme in Old Meets New! She angrily flies after Purply when she steals her lemon in The Rolling Rock Requires Rest! Personality Usually, Battle is a mean spirited, hot headed person. She likes to fight and she rarely thinks things through. Every once in a while, she's a great person to look towards for advice. Testangles She gets easily agitated if someone bothers her while she's doing something. In addition, she has become quite the strategist since the situation she's been plunged into puts her under constant pressure.Though Battle often gets annoyed with Safety, deep down, she truly cares about/loves her.As the miniseries progresses, Battle seems to get a bit softer in terms of personality. Defenders of Cloud Kingdom She's a bit of a softie in this series considering that one word made her burst into tears. Battle keeps her confidence but doesn't have a short fuse or a competitive demeanor. BattleS2.png|Battle as she appears in NMDFanfictionMon Season 2 NMDFFMCast.jpg|Battle Standing on Curly Carter's Head SeriouscarterNMD.jpg|Battle's Concept Art + Appearance in NMD2 MegaGallery.png|Mega Battle in the Lower Right BattleMega.png|Mega Battle CarterFormes.png|Battle Next to Carter S2A1Gallery.png|Battle at the bottom S2A2Gallery.png|Battle next to AC4E TestanglesTeaser.png|Battle Outlined in Green ShineOnFellas.png|Shiny Battle in the Right Column TestanglesTitleCard1.jpg|An Aggravated Battle Carrying Safety SemiFinalTitleCard.jpg|Battle Holding Stubs With Safety VeryLastVisual.png|Battle Making her Signature Pose Lookssocool.png|Battle Standing Next to her Friend Storm BattleDoCK.png|Battle as she Appears in Defenders of Cloud Kingdom BattleNMDFFMRW.png|Battle as she Appears in NMDFanfictionMon Rumble World!!!! CarterspriteNMD2-bmp.png|Battle's First Sprite TCGHaircut.png|Battle Loves TCG's Haircut ^_^ NMDFFMS2A4.png|Battle inbetween Darker and Curly Trivia *Battle is the first forme to appear in NMDFanfictionMon. *Out of all the OCs she made, AC4E's favorite is Battle. *Battle is the only former forme to appear in Christmas Comic. *In addition, her gender changes during the first Christmas Comic. *There's an error for her appearance in MegaGallery; she has freckles similar to Bennet's (and his former formes'). *At one point (in both seasons of NMDFFM), Battle was in stasis. *Battle really likes lemons :3 *AC4E's sister was the one who inspired her to change Battle's gender. *Battle appears in NMDFFM Season 2 Arcs 1, 2, & 4 but didn't appear anywhere in Season 2 Arc 3. *Battle's name stems from the fact that she likes to fight. *Battle is the closest to Austin in terms of personality. *Battle was Fire/Fighting in the first season of NMDFFM, but in the second season, her typing got changed to Fighting/Fairy due to the Carter line having Fairy getting added to its typing. Her Mega Evolution is Fire/Fighting to compensate for the type change. *Battle was going to be chosen by AC4E to be in Adventures in Tentania, but she had the spotlight in nearly every Testangles episode. Category:Austincarter4ever Category:NMDFanfictionMon Category:Characters Category:AustinCarter4Ever Category:Testangles Category:DoCK